


Catharsis- An Elsanna Drabble

by Whackabee



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whackabee/pseuds/Whackabee
Summary: Elsa sighed. It was just a kiss, nothing more.  Meaningless.But there was always that little voice in the back of her head asking “what if?”
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Catharsis- An Elsanna Drabble

Catharsis is defined as, in it's simplest form, a release from tension. Especially in relation to emotions.

That's the funny thing about life- people usually don't find catharsis.

* * *

"I- I miss him so much."

"I'm sorry- I... I'm sorry, Anna." Elsa's hand hovered, as if it didn't know where to go. Eventually, nerves won out and she clasped it tightly within her other hand, on her lap.

Anna noticed this and sighed. She already had a lot on her mind. "It was just so-" she paused. Here eyes shimmered with tears, like the glistening of the ocean's surface before the waves break. Elsa didn't like how dull the teal looked in that moment. The redhead sniffled. "So sudden. Like, out of nowhere," she concluded, fidgeting with her own hands. 

They made eye contact. Elsa wished she knew the words to say.

"He just... just up and left. Just like that."

"Anna," Elsa started as gently as she could, but she was cut off.

"I mean, what did I- what did I do wrong?" Anna's breath hitched. Another sniffle. A tight sob dredging the next words from her throat. "Wh-what happened? I- I could've- I should've-"

"No," came the rather sharp interruption. now, Elsa _was_ resting a hand on her sister's shoulder, who looked back up with widened eyes. Her cheeks still shined with smeared teardrops under the dull yellow light. "You- you can _not_ second guess yourself," she gulped a lump down her throat. "That will only make it worse," she breathed.

"What do you even know?" Anna pulled away, closing herself off.

Elsa smiled sadly, looking down and fiddling her thumbs. Looking anywhere but _Anna._ "I've been in love, too, you know." Her voice was so quiet- so delicate. Like a draft would shatter it. 

Anna took a deep breath, closing her eyes on the extended exhale and slumping her shoulders. Her neck hurt from all the moping she'd been doing today. "I'm sorry, I-"

"No no, it's okay," the elder interjected. She placed a rather skittish hand on the other's shoulder. Her throat felt tight. Anna's eyes were puffy, dry. Red. Just like the tip of her nose. Elsa stole her nerves. "Sometimes people just... don't work." Again, she peeled her gaze purposefully away from Anna. She pressed on, tenor quivering. "No matter how much they love each other." Before her sister could scoff and wallow in more self pitty, Elsa added "Kristoff was a good man, and you're a good person. It's no one's fault. And," she looked back at the watery teal "it's going to hurt."

Anna chuckled. Quiet. Breathy. But there. Comforting. She felt a fresh wave of tears coming on. "Kristoff always claimed to be a love expert." She smiled- a little one- at Elsa. "But I think you're the real love expert."

A breathy cough-chortle thing rasped from Elsa's tense throat. "Should I be honored?"

For the first time in over twenty-four hours- a new record for her- Anna smiled wide enough for it to reach her eyes. "Yeah. Yeah you should be." She rested a hand on Elsa's thigh and wrapped her other arm around her back, getting cozy. Elsa went rigid, heart pounding in her ears, but she maintained composure. For Anna. Anna needed her, her sister. _Nothing more._

They stayed there, cuddled together, for a long while. Anna didn't want it to end. It felt safe. It was all that felt safe since- since yesterday. Since Kristoff... Yeah. That's why, when it was starting to get late, she asked. "Elsa."

The older hummed, giving a concerned but characteristic questioning look. That tiny tilt of her head. 

"Would you- would you stay here tonight? Please? I- I don't want to be alone."

Elsa smiled and breathed "of course."

At some point that evening, when they were in bed and both drowsy, Anna turned to lay on her side, facing her sister. She was tired, and her eyes felt burning from all the crying, moping, and being tired she'd been doing. Like sandpaper. That's what they felt like. Sandpaper. Elsa could tell that Anna was over halfway to dream land, but she very much liked to see that smile on her face. 

Anna scooted closer, and Elsa's heart skipped a beat. Her mind spun when her sister cooed "thank you, Love Expert."

Elsa thought she might pass out when her sister planted a little, drowsy, chaste kiss to her lips.

But then, Anna was asleep, snuggling Elsa tightly.

Elsa, on the other hand, didn't get any sleep that night. Anna was tired. Tired and confused. Tired, confused, and distraught. She'd just lost Kristoff. She was looking for comfort. That was normal, right? To look for comfort after a breakup?

Yes. Just comfort.

But... what if it wasn't just that? Elsa wasn't lying before. She, of all people, knew how painful love could be. How unfair, how one-sided. How _impossible._ She sighed, a cold tear tickling her cheek as it rolled down and plopped to the sheets below. Because here Anna was. Maybe- maybe the kiss did mean something after all, right?

* * *

Elsa, all in all, was ill equipped to follow her own advice.

As with most things in life, she never did find catharsis about that night. At least, not in the last decade.

But maybe she would today. Maybe today, she'd finally have the strength to ask about that kiss. To find closure on the chapter of her life that may have been.

She took a deep breath, and knocked on Anna's door.


End file.
